Mr. Camera
Mr. Camera is a supervillain in the DC Comics universe. He is an enemy of Batman who wears a helmet that resembles an old camera. He uses this to become a crime boss and commit crimes throughout Gotham City, however he isn't that much of a threat to Batman and Robin. Mr. Camera's first appearance was in Batman #81 - Two-Face Strikes Again! from Febuary 1954. His last known appearance was in issue #14 of the Batman: The Brave and the Bold comic book called "Captured by Mr. Camera". History Mr. Camera makes his first appearance committing multiple robberies in Gotham City and being able to escape Batman and Robin each time after he committed those crimes. Batman had later deduced that Mr. Camera would steal a brand new state of the art camera that was going to be displayed and demonstrated in a movie theater during the movie's intermission. Batman and Robin try to ambush and capture Mr. Camera and his henchmen but are unsuccessful and the bad guys escaped again from their clutches. However, Batman and Robin track down Mr. Camera and find his hideout which is completely stored full of camera and photography equipment, including a giant 20 foot tall movie projector. There is also one wall that was labelled "Crime Gallery" that is framed with crime scene photos (supposedly). Batman and Robin confront and then fight Mr. Camera and his goons. During the battle, Mr. Camera tries to defeat Batman by shining an extra hot light bulb at him. However, this is futile and Batman punches him in the face. Mr. Camera is then defeated and captured. He would then later be arrested by the Gotham City Police Department (GCPD). In Other Versions ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *In this version, Mr. Camera has upgraded his camera helmet in order to be modern for the 21st century. Mr. Camera can currently use his camera helmet to see signals of any type of digital camera anywhere in the world. He is seen stalking the superheroine The Huntress. Mr. Camera becomes infatuated with her to the point of being completely obsessed with her. He later uses the abilities of his camera helmet to discover Huntress's secret identity is Helena Bertinelli. Mr. Camera would then attack Helena in her office at Gotham University by using a hypnotic flash bulb to temporarily paralyze her. He then gets down on his knees and proposes to Helena, asking her to marry him. Before Helena can respond while she is still hypnotized, Batman interferes by crashing through the window and fights him. Mr. Camera gets defeated and arrested by the authorities afterwards. In Other Media Television History *In the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode, "A Bat Divided!", Mr. Camera appears in a bar where lower caliber Batman villains hang out. When Batman shows up he attacks him, however Batman punches him in the face which causes his camera helmet to take a picture of his fist and then falls unconscious. He later appears in the episode "Joker: The Vile and the Villainous!" where he uses his helmet to take a picture of the Joker. Gallery Images Batman-The-Brave-and-the-Bold-014-006-1024x669.jpg|Mr. Camera in Batman: The Brave and the Bold #14. Mr_Camera.jpg|Mr. Camera's face in Batman: The Brave and the Bold #14 Mr_Camera_and_The_Eraser.jpg|Mr. Camera and The Eraser Mr_Camera_batman_brace_and_the_bold.png Mr_ Camera 2.jpg|Mr. Camera escapes Batman and Robin Mr_ Camera 1.jpg|Mr. Camera robbing a store with his henchmen Mr_ Camera 3.jpg|Mr. Camera claiming he filmed Batman's secret identity (to later find out that he actually didn't) Mr_Camera_batman_brave_and_the_bold.png|Mr. Camera in Batman: The Brave and the Bold cartoon show Villain_pool.jpg|Mr. Camera with other low rated villains BandB_Villains_2.jpg Videos Batman The Brave And The Bold-A bat divided We Will Be Partners! Batman Himself Will Be Afraid Of Your Snot! Tears! Ugh! Blows! Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Stalkers Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Thief Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Crime Lord Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mechanically Modified